It's Never Easy
by She's A Vamp
Summary: A/H, A/U. Some OOC, Canon Pairings. My first fic, may or may not continue. M to be safe in the future. Bella Swan thinks she's the type of girl Edward Cullen wouldn't look at twice. Really?  I can't write summaries..


**A/N: My first FanFic, ever... Keep that in mind.**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight. Yet.

_Your my object of affection  
My drug of choice  
My sick obsession_

Stephen  
Why won't you call me?  
I'm sitting here waiting  
Why won't you call me?  
Stephen  
I'm feeling pathetic  
I can't take rejection  
Why won't you call me?

_- Stephen, Ke$ha._

_Bella POV:_

When I hear my alarm clock beeping and buzzing like the evil creature it is, I groan. This is the beginning of another week in the torture of what is also known as 'Forks High School'. When I reach out to smack the alarm clock, either to turn it off, or break it beyond repair, I also manage to hit my wrist on the pointed corner of my bedside table. I yelp. At least I can admit that I am extremely accident prone. I consider rolling over and going back to sleep, as my day isn't starting out very well, when I remember. The reason I always go to school these days. Two words, two tall, bronze-haired and godlike words… Edward Cullen. I swear my heart just about pops out of my chest when I so much as think about him. I jump out of bed, excited at the thought of seeing him today.

I don't spend much time getting ready, because I'm very quiet and shy, I have a very small group of friends at school, but I'm practically invisible to everyone else, so I go for comfort over fashion. I pull on a pair of faded jeans, a white wife-beater and a red and black flannelette shirt, unbuttoned. Then I pull my long, wavy brown hair up into a messy bun, stick a pen through it and head downstairs, bag on my shoulder and books in hand. My dad, Charlie, is sitting at the small table in our cosy kitchen. He clears his throat. 'Bells, I'm going to be home late tonight, so I don't want you to worry about dinner, but I don't want you to be on your own. You could make plans with Angela and Alice?' I get excited at the prospect of a night with my friends and not having to cook, and then I remember 'ah, well. Angela's going to the football game tonight, and so is Alice, they might want some company.' Angela's boyfriend Ben was playing his first game tonight, so she was going in to watch, and Alice always went to support her brothers and boyfriend. None of us liked football very much, but if we were together it wouldn't be as bad. By now I realised I would be late if I didn't leave, so I gave Charlie a quick peck on the check and rushed out the door, yelling my goodbye. I climbed into my ancient, Chevy truck, the smell of peppermint and tobacco, still left from the previous owner, Charlie's friend Billy Black, was familiar. I liked it. My truck roared to life and I began my drive to school.

When I arrived at school and got out of the truck, I realised that the sun was out, and a smile automatically appeared on my face. Forks had a very cold, wet climate and I loved the days when Mr. Sun made an appearance. I was startled half to death when Alice came running up behind me crying 'Bella!' I turned around and she flung her arms around me. Now, if someone did this to you, you'd probably think they hadn't seen you, or something great had happened… but this was just Alice. My pixie-like best friend. She was tiny, with straight, beautiful features and a halo of spiky, dark hair, and enough energy to power a small city. My other, quieter best friend had just pulled up in her car, when she got out I hugged her and we went into school. Alice was chatting at a million miles an hour about her date with her boyfriend, Jasper on the weekend. Jasper Whitlock had been dating Alice for about 4 months now, even though he rolled with the jocks and the cheerleaders, we got along well, and he and Alice were perfect for each other. I don't think there could be anyone on the planet who wouldn't like Jasper, he just seemed to have an effect on people, he was always happy, but calm. Speak of the devil, Jasper came up and put an arm around Alice, giving her a kiss on the forehead. He offered us a 'Good morning, ladies.' Angela and I giggled, and Jasper broke out into a grin. We all walked lazily into school, not the least bit excited for out classes.

Lunch couldn't come fast enough. The sun was still out, so Alice, Angela and I lounged on the side of the football field, watching the team practice. That was when I saw him. That familiar head of tousled bronze hair, eyes the colour of freshly cut grass and that crooked grin. My heart sped up, and I began to blush. I couldn't take my eyes off him the whole time, all he was doing was playing football but he looked… beautiful. His body was defined, but not overly muscled, and he moved with a certain grace the other guys just didn't have. When they finished practicing, he still looked hot! His skin glowed, and there were tiny beads of sweat gathering on his forehead. I was embarrassed at how much I wanted to lick it off. I sighed. Too bad a guy like Edward Cullen wouldn't come within 10 feet of a girl like me. But it looked like Edward was out to prove me wrong he was loping towards us with the cutest grin on his face. I began to hyperventilate. Edward Cullen was about to talk to _me_! My dreams were short lived when all he did was glance in my general direction for a second, before he turned to Alice and told her that the football game had been cancelled. I shouldn't have cared, it was just a football game, but I did care. I wanted to see him as much as possible. But it didn't seem to be working out in my favour.

The rest of the day was uneventful, I was in a sour mood and went to bed early that night, upset and dreaming of Edward.

**A/N: So that was my first chapter, written at 2:30 in the morning because I couldn't sleep, which is why it's sp short and ridiculous. (: Well, I sure can now. If I get some good reviews, I'll keep writing, the next chapter will probably be an Edward POV. **

**Bye Now**

**xo**


End file.
